1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall systems in general and more particularly relates to wall systems having readily removable and replaceable panels and display elements.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In restaurants, offices, retail stores and merchandise showrooms, the trend is to make major changes in wall surfacing and/or displays during the course of the year because of seasonal changes or to prominently display particular products. This has given rise to so-called wall systems having provisions for removable and replaceable panels and provisions for selectively mounting projecting support arms. Typical prior art wall systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,014 issued Mar. 6, 1973 to R. D. Sukolics for a xe2x80x9cWall System,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,838 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to E. F. Vermillion for a xe2x80x9cCurtain Wallxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,339 issued Apr. 28 1987 to Felix Paz for a xe2x80x9cWall System,xe2x80x9d this last patent being hereby incorporated by reference.
With prior art wall systems, installation usually required the services of skilled mechanics. This was especially true when the wall system was attached to a wavy wall or a badly out-of-plumb wall. Several prior art systems require double head screws, glue strips and adhesive to attach wall panels and permit their subsequent removal. Even in those instances where installation of prior art wall systems was relatively simple, the attendant systems generally lacked versatility and adaptability. That is, prior art wall systems permitted display alterations only with great effort, and often they did not have sawtooth or wing sections and/or did not provide a finished look. Often, a wall section would have to be constructed a section at a time, with panels and supports built together rather than independently.
Accordingly, a primary object of the instant invention is to provide a novel, flexible and readily adaptable wall system constructed of relatively inexpensive components.
Another object is to provide a wall system of this type that is relatively simple to install.
Still another object is to provide a wall system of this type that may be installed by a relatively unskilled mechanic.
A further object is to provide a wall system of this type that is adapted to mount panels of different thicknesses of various materials, and utilizes blind fastening means to releasably mount such panels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wall system where panels and supports can be installed independent of each other.
In accordance with the instant invention, a main grid is constructed that consists of horizontal support channels that are secured directly to a wall and vertical standards that are secured to the fronts of the channels. The horizontal support channels are of generally U-shaped cross-section and have outwardly flaring ears at the rear thereof, while the standards are connected to the web at the front of the channel. Each web is provided with equally spaced apertures disposed at a longitudinal row. In one embodiment of this invention each standard is provided with holes that are equally spaced and are disposed in two vertical rows. These rows are spaced apart by the distance between adjacent apertures in the web of the channel so that by securing a standard to a channel, these elements automatically cross at right angles.
In constructing the grid, the first support channel that is mounted to the wall must be straight and horizontal and its web must lie in a vertical plane. Thereafter, standards are secured to the web of the first channel and as the former are secured they are automatically located in a single vertical plane. Additional channels are then slipped behind the standards and are secured thereto so as to be parallel to the first channel. This assures that all of the channels lie in a single plane. Spaces between these additional channels and the supporting wall are taken up by shims that are located at points where these channels are attached to the wall, and then these channels are secured to the supporting wall.
The arms of the main channel diverge slightly in the direction away from the connecting web. This permits nesting of one channel member with another channel member to facilitate the construction of auxiliary wall sections such as a wing or sawtooth. That is, to construct an auxiliary wall section, the arms of a channel section are notched at predetermined locations to permit bending of the channel section web at locations defined by the notches. The channel is bent into a mounting section and a panel supporting section which are at a predetermined angle with respect to each other. The mounting section is telescoped over one of the main channel sections that is secured to the mounting wall and the supporting section is positioned at a predetermined angle with respect to this main channel. One or more additional supporting sections are formed in the channel member having the original supporting section and finally another mounting section is formed at the end of this channel member remote from the other mounting section. When necessary, cross-bracing is provided between one or more of the mounting sections and the main channel section that is secured to the wall.
Spaced main vertical members, or standards, are vertically aligned, right-angle channel sections aligned side-by-side to form an inverted T shape. The portions of these right-angle channels that form the trunk of the T shape are spaced apart and attached with recessed ribs at intervals along the length of their aligned surfaces. The standards are secured to the channel members to form a grid for supporting the wall panel sections.
Each standard has a number of spaced apart channel tabs at intervals along the length of the channels, extending in a direction parallel with the top of the inverted T. The channel tabs are shaped to cooperate with a wall panel section to permit the wall panel section to be inserted between, and supported by, two standards. The wall panel sections have panel tabs undercut by a slot in a side surface which is slightly larger than a thickness of the channel tabs. Notches are formed in the rear surface of the wall panel near an edge with an undercut slot so that the undercut slot is accessible from the rear surface through the notches. The notches define tabs on a corner of the wall panel common to the rear and side surfaces of the wall panel. When the wall panel section is inserted between two standard sections, the tabs on the wall panel and on the standard sections are interlaced, with the wall panel tabs fitting between the intervals of the standard tabs, and vice-versa. Once the wall panel section is inserted between the two standard sections, it is slid downward to interlock the standard tabs with the wall panel section tabs. The standard tabs slide along the undercut slot in the panel to be positioned behind the wall panel section tabs. Once the standard tabs are in a position adjoining the wall panel section tabs, the panel is interlocked with the standard sections. The interlocking sets of tabs secure the wall panel section and the standards in an arrangement where the wall panel sections can be easily removed.